


A Very Meowy Christmas

by frozensight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gives Arthur a Christmas present that totally takes him by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Meowy Christmas

Arthur wasn’t quite sure what he expected to be in the box when it started moving, and not just like something inside was moving, no, the box was actually _scooting across the floor_.

His present was alive, that much he knew for sure.

Merlin nudged him, a giant smile on his face, “Go on then, open it!”

“Merlin, why is it moving?”

“You’ll find out when you open it!”

“Merlin…”

“Open it, or it’s going to die you clotpole!”

“You didn’t leave it airholes?!”

“I didn’t think it’d take you this long to open it!”

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down in order to open the box. Whatever was inside was moving more, obviously anxious to get out. Arthur didn’t blame it at all. When he got past the wrapping paper, he was able to distinguish some of the noises as tiny mewls. Before he lifted the lid off the box, he glanced up at Merlin.

“You didn’t…”

Merlin shrugged, a small grin on his face as he watched his boyfriend finish opening the present. “You kept saying how you wanted something keeping you company when I wasn’t home, so I figured you’d prefer a cat than a dog.”

Holding up the little black kitten that was in the box, Arthur snorted as he said, “You’re the one who prefers cats, Merlin. I like dogs.” Regardless of what he said, Arthur was petting the kitten like it was the dearest thing on the planet. “Clearly, you bought this little guy for yourself.”

“Doesn’t matter; Lance is rather taken with you!”

Arthur looked down at the kitten in his arms, which mewled again as it looked up at him with it’s blue eyes. He couldn’t help but smile at it—it _was_ pretty adorable. Then he realized Merlin had already called it a name.

“Wait, you named _my_ kitten?”

“Hey, Lancelot is a good name okay? And he likes it!” Merlin kneeled beside Arthur and scratched the kitten behind its ears. “Don’t you, Lance?”

It was hard for Arthur to keep up his angry appearance for long when it was just so cute to see Merlin with the kitten, or Lance as he supposed it was named. He looked down at the combination of his boyfriend and their new kitten and sighed a little.

“Isn’t he lovely, Arthur?” Merlin wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy petting the kitten he had stolen from Arthur’s hands.

Arthur’s eyes never left Merlin’s face as he replied, “He sure is.”


End file.
